I'm going to die alone
by BlackMoonQueen
Summary: Hermione is out drinking and worries she won't find love. AU - Tonks, Remus & Sirius are alive. Hermione is not with Ron. Rated T to be on the safe side. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat down with a huff and handed out the round of drinks she'd just ordered. She, Ginny, and Tonks were out drinking for the night in Hogsmeade.

"D'you guys ever have that feeling when you read a romantic novel or see one too many couples kissing in public?" she asked sullenly

"What feeling?" Tonks asked

"The _I'm going to die alone_ feeling." Hermione replied, taking a sip from her glass.

"Nope, I have Harry." Ginny chirped. They had all been drinking Firewhiskey and were starting to show the effects.

Hermione glared at her while Tonks smiled gently.

"It can't be that bad 'Mione. Didn't you go on a date the other night with that artist with a goatee?"

"He was gay; spent the whole night asking me to introduce him to Harry and Ron." Hermione muttered back darkly.

"There's always Sirius." Ginny smirked as Hermione whacked her arm. Tonks stifled a giggle.

"She's got a point you know. Remus is always saying how Sirius is panting after you."

"Yes well I want wooing, not some dog who's after a quickie!" Hermione retorted with a sigh. Ginny started grinning drunkenly and slurred out her next point

"Even dogs need training 'Mione. And he really isn't that bad, you said so yourself last night."

"She's right. He has money, looks, and manners." Tonks ticked each factor off on her fingers. "Speak of the devil…" She pointed to Sirius who was walking through the door looking around the crowded room. He spotted them and sauntered over.

"Ladies" he tipped an imaginary hat to them. He turned and addressed Tonks and Ginny "Harry and Remus say they miss you and want you home. When I left they where singing a seedy song." He winked at them both. Ginny blushed bright red, whether it was from pleasure or embarrassment Hermione couldn't tell. Tonks just grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

"Come on them, we'd better get home to our men Ginny. Sirius, why don't you stay and have a drink here with 'Mione, keep her company" She smiled even wider, shooting Hermione a not so subtle look. And with that she grabbed hold of Ginny so they could floo home to their men.

Hermione tipped back the rest of her Firewhiskey in one swallow and weakly motioned for Sirius to have a seat.

"Anything the matter love?" He asked, taking up what used to be Tonks' drink.

"Damnit I'm buying another cat. I'm fed up of living alone" She finally answered. Sirius frowned; he'd already had a fair amount to drink with Harry and Remus so it took him a while to register her words.

"What about Crookshanks?"

"I said 'another' Sirius. That implies a second cat." She said as though to a particularly dim child. "Anyway, he's good company so I figure one more will be twice the fun." She added half heatedly.

"I hear dogs are good company…why not get a dog?"

"Because the smell, and they lick you with slobbery tongues" she scrunched up her nose just thinking about it. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her

"Not all dogs smell, I'll have you know I shower twice a day" he said proudly and knocked back his own drink.

"So you're saying I should have you as my pet then." Hermione laughed a little "I can't see you obeying my orders like a normal dog would."

"We could always find out." There was a hopeful hint to his voice, no doubt caused by the alcohol. Hermione looked at him. He was different than when she normally saw him. He wasn't acting as cocky as he did around other people and there was a sparkle in his eyes that promised just the right amount of tenderness and danger. It ignited something in Hermione when he looked at her like that, and she wanted to feel more. She thought of what it might actually be like to let him get close instead of keeping him back, to have his strong arms around her at night, to wake up beside him in the morning.

Sirius noticed the difference in Hermione gaze. He'd wanted of her for months now, watching the way she moved with casual. He'd spent countless nights talking to Remus and Tonks about how to get her. When he saw the usual glance she spared him and it hurt a little more each time when she didn't notice him. Now though there was real warmth, not just the usual friendly look. This held passion and curiosity. It held trust.

He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. Accepting it Hermione stood and was led easily to a clearing in the floor. Music was softly playing from a wizard radio and he led her in a slow dance to the beat.

In that moment Hermione's view of Harry's godfather changed. He wasn't reckless and he wasn't immature and he wasn't womanising. He was just Sirius, the man she'd felt a growing attraction for but couldn't believe he might want her. She fit perfectly against him and in that moment she didn't feel lonely. She felt warm and safe as he bent his head down to kiss her gently, pleading acceptance. And she returned it. Two lost souls finding comfort in one another, finding a place where they felt happy and loved in the world.

End.

**Author's note: **Just want you all to know I personally have nothing against dogs, in fact I own one myself and she's wonderful company.


End file.
